Namili
by Hell blood dragon
Summary: A story of a boy that is 6 years old that had been found by two dragons and must get six mates that have white hair and to kill the dragon king in order to become the next king of dragons so they can live with humans to bring new magic can be formed and lost families. this is my first fanfiction. Note I do not own fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own fairy tail or the cheaters just the oc**

 **This is my first story about Natsu x Mira x lisanna fanfiction**

Far away there is a boy with pink hair alone in the forest trying to find some body but he found a dragon that had red scales that is 100 feet tall with golden eyes than the dragon spoke who are you boy and why are you in this forest?

Than the boy said my name is Natsu Dragneel and I don't know why I am in this forest I just woke up awhile ago and what is your name sir. My name is Igneel and do you havery a home or some kind or family.

Well no and yes I don't have a home but I did had a big brother his name is zeref Dragneel and that is all I know of. Then Igneel ask the boy if he would like to learn his magic witch is fire dragon slayer magic and lighting dragon slayer magic and we will give you a home and even teach about things that you need to know when you set out for your journey on your own where you meet with people and become their friends so do we have a deal Natsu ,Igneel ask? Yes we got a deal Natsu said.

Back at the cave is where the lighting dragon king named Felix is waiting for the fire dragon king Igneel to come back from his hunt so they can eat lunch bur until he heard a kid laugh that is coming closer to their cave but until he saw Igneel came back with food but his surprise was until he Saw A Kid With him. So Igneel what's with the kid huh ,Felix ask?

He is going to be living with us for awhile and we will be teaching both types of magic from the both of us so he will be strong enough for his big adventure and hopefully to kill acnologia the dragon king for us when he get strong enough so what do you say Felix do you agree from teaching him our magic ,igneel ask.

If it means us being able to not hide like this and live with humans I guess I have no choice so let's get started on this after lunch OK ,Felix said.

 **Time skip 2 years later on July 6 of 777x**

So natsu there is one more thing I have to tell you before we leave tomorrow is that you will need six mates because when you turned 18 years old mating season will begin for you three months after and since your hair is pink you will have to have six mates that have white hair but don't go instantly to them and mark them you have time.

besides two of my friends will be coming over here one is going to drop of her daughter so she can go with you and fairy tails guild master will be with you tomorrow but don't be sad my son me and your older brother Felix will come back to you later in the future with the person you are going to meet soon is your mother will also be with us.

we will give you a special lacuriam to contact us anytime that you need help with or to just talk to us and it looks like she got here on time by the way we will be leaving some stuff for you two when we leave so good luck on your adventure natsu and take care of Wendy ok.

OK dad natsu said. When the sky dragon had landed in the cave she put Wendy down on the ground so she will met with the person that he'll be taking care of her when did they had meet they go out of the cave to talk and play when it got night they both had cuddle next to each other for warmth so Wendy wouldn't be cold while the dragons are making their new clothes and accessories that they are going to be wearing now on.

In the morning natsu and Wendy had awoken up in the morning they both had found their new clothes the their foster parents had Giving them so they had started to put on their new clothes and wait for the fairy tail master to come and without knowing he was about to enter the cave .


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the story and I hope you will like this story .

Hello everyone in here I am fairy tails guild master and I have come to pick you two up since it is going to be two days till we get back to my guild yes we're here just need to pack up and get ready to go natsu and Wendy had approach the stranger and told their names to him hi my name his natsu Dragneel and this is Wendy marvel and what's your name my name is Mokrov dreyar fairy tail guild master it nice to meet you two so do you have every thing you need yes we do good now let's head out.

 **Time skip two days later**

So this is the guild we will be joining natsu ask? Yes it is so welcome to fairy tail Makarov said. Come with me to the stage I will be introducing you to the members ok.

OK both of them said. Every one quiet down I got a something important To Tell You Witch Is We got Two New Members Who Will Be Joining Us Meet Natsu Dragneel And Wendy Marvel Our Two New Members. They are probably so weak to be called mages gray said.

Can we master natsu asked. Yes you two can Makarov said.

Wendy let's go lighting flame dragon roar sky dragon roar both lighting flames and wind combined together and hit the boy that said that with a lot of injuries on him now by the two. What The hell Just Happen one member said.

Since They Both Did Show Their Magic Might As Well Let them tell us what they can do Wendy you go first master said . OK my magic is sky dragon slayer magic. Now your turn natsu Wendy said. OK I Can use lighting dragon slayer and fire dragon slayer magic.

Then the whole guild burst out laughing at them and saying that dragons are dead but natsu said will If they aren't real can I us this lacrma to show you and anyways I have to report to them to tell them that I made it here with Wendy then natsu focus his magic power into the lacrma then threw it up into air when it started growing in size when it landed natsu yelled out loud call igneel the fire dragon king than it started calling him when it got though it showed igneel in cave than he spoke what do you need son.

I am telling you that I made it to the guild with Wendy safe and sound father natsu said. Well that is good than my son and don't do anything stupid since you are the fire and lighting dragon prince and the destroyer of acnologia so you will become the king of dragons and good luck my son and you to Wendy Igneel said. Take care than the lacrma shined in size and natsu picked it up and put it in his pocket and turned around to see everyone's eyes that was wide opened From that experience. Than natsu ask is that enough proof to show you that dragons are still here.

A little awhile ago after the update to igneel master shouted out loud let's party then natsu and Wendy got their guild marks and gone to a table with the master natsu was about to tell him that he needed two mates until two girls came up to them which was lisanna and MiraJane strauss and said hi to them lisanna was interested In natsu while Mira wanted to fight him to see who is stronger but felt warmth that was coming off him.

Then natsu said hi to the both of them and he notice a look that was coming off Mira and said looks like you want to fight me do you not MiraJane. When she heard that she was surprised but said yes I do and to see who is stronger me or you and their will be a bet who ever loses has to do what ever the winner says for the day so what do you say. Why not I also wanted to see how strong you are also so where will we began the fight. In the training yard Mira said. Let the battle begin Makarov said.

Take over Satan soul MiraJane screamed out loud evil explosion a huge black blast was at natsu but he used one move and that was lighting flame dragon roar which it over powered the black blast then it struck MiraJane and knocked her out in mid air and was falling down at the ground with dangerous speed before anyone yelled out her name natsu jumped and caught her in mid air and landed on his own feet and carried her in bridal style back into the guild so she can heal up than lisanna closed the door behind her to stop him from leaving the guild hospital and she ask what are you looking for.

Than natsu said that he needed six mates and to complete and order from my father and dragon consul which was to kill a dragon named acnologia the dragon king.

After he said that she wanted to known what type of mate he was looking for but before she said anything he told her what mate he was looking for has to have white hair an I can only have six mates then she ask him if she could be his mate which it made him very surprised that she would offer her self as one of his mates than he said ok but it is going to a little painful just try to hold a scream of pain in you until it's done he said.

Than natsu walked up to her and moved a little of her clothes until one of her shoulder is open he bit til blood was coming from it an the mark he gave her than magic flower though her body and gladly take it in when he was done he told her to do the thing that he just did to her and when she bit him the same thing happened when they had finished Mira had woken up to see them both over her bed asleep but when she looked down Mira saw natsu holding her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to thank Jails for giving me suggestions and tells me how good the chapter is.**

 **Chapter 3**

What the hell happened was I fighting natsu wait a minute why do I feel warm for no reason MiraJane said.

When she opened her eyes she saw natsu holding her hand but he was asleep with lisanna this is getting weird than she started to call out their names when they heard someone calling out to them they woke up look at who was calling out to them and it was Mira smiling at them natsu thought he was going to be pummeled by her but notice that she didn't and said I guess I lose to you natsu so about the deal Mira said. Don't worry I am going to tell you what it is going to be which is you me and lisanna gone to a mission for the day that is all natsu said.

OK that is actually going to be really fun to do so who is going to pick the job Mira asked. Well you a cross natsu said . Well I did say I only want you to come with us and you can pick which one you want like something fun or hard to do its your choice after all natsu said.

And by the way lisanna I want you to tell her what I told you ok natsu said. OK natsu lisanna said. Great I will be heading out to my house for the night ok natsu said. OK good night they said.

Next morning in the guild hey Wendy how are you doing this morning natsu said. Not bad Wendy said. I am planning on going to the book store to grab some stuff their and if you want to you can come to Wendy to get to know each other better and something fun because when I look at you I like it when it seems like we're brother and sister when you think about it natsu said.

Sure I like that and maybe we could be brother and sister so I don't feel to lonely Wendy said . OK let's get going then right before they walked out Wendy grabbed natsu's hand so she doesn't get lost and before they opened the doors Mira and lisanna came into the guild and they ended up staring into each other eyes until lisanna broke the silence by asking what are you two up to . we were going to the book store than go walking around the town for fun and get to know each other better so no matter what I will protect you from any thing that scares you Wendy natsu said.

By the way natsu I need to talk about what lisanna said last night ok Mira said.

Sure I'll talk to you but not in front Wendy ok natsu said. OK that is settled let's all four of use go together for awhile so let's go Mira said. So I guess we should head out to the book store before gray challenge me to a fight . Yah I think that is a good idea natsu Mira said.

Later at the book store I need a lot of certain kind of books like fire, sky, lighting, poison, light, shadow, and some ancient magic books than I am going to need cooking books and house building books and maybe some more kinds of books like some stories and relationships books and I believe that is all and that will be 20,000 jewels ok their you go natsu said to the cashier.

OK let's head out look at some places for fun natsu said to them. After their fun was over their group had returned to the guild, hey natsu is it ok that we can talk now while we go somewhere privet Mira said. OK Mira natsu said.

Outside behind the guild so I guess lisanna told you about my situation with six mates natsu said. Yes she also told me that she was one of them and I am wondering if you can mark me like you did with lisanna Mira said.

OK it is going to hurt for awhile natsu said. Meanwhile in the guild hall we need to stop what every they are doing behind the guild they are portly doing something bad in the back Erza said.

When the entire guild got outside in the back the see natsu bitten Mira neck and Mira bitten natsu neck what the hell are you doing natsu you must be punished from what you are doing Erza said.

What the hell this is not bad because us dragon slayers need to mark our mates I need six mates and I got two mates already which has to be white headed when it hits seven years and three months for mating season to start for me when it hits that time natsu said.

Well there is now a new rule that when your mating season starts you can not have any of your mates with you or you will be kicked out of the guild and be punished for what you did Erza said. You can't do that you are not the guild master and you are not my mother natsu said. Well I will ask the master to put that rule in motion than Erza said. Sorry Erza but I don't approve of this rule master said. What why master Erza yelled. Because I talked to natsu's father about the mating season and stuff so I am fully aware what is going to happen just don't do it in the guild natsu master said.

Yes master natsu said and whose your first mate natsu. Me lisanna called out. Well this is going to be fun to see how this going to end up master said.

Well let's get some jobs done Mira natsu said. Later at the guild god dame I haven't been on so many jobs in one day Mira said. But you got to admit that was fun wasn't it natsu said. Ok your right that was really fun even when you were with me Mira said.

Well I should get going to make a house for me and windy to live at since I see her as my little sister since we meet well see you later Mira natsu said.

About six hours later in the forest well this should do as for a house where me and windy to live for awhile natsu said. the house have a two stroy house and inside it has two bathrooms , two beds room ,kitchen and, a living room. Well I guess I should go and pick windy up so we can get ready for the next day natsu said.

Meanwhile at the guild Mira do you know where is natsu at Wendy ask. Sorry Wendy when we got back from our mission he said he got something to deal with before we got here Mira said. Then the door was kick open by none other than the great natsu then he walked over to Wendy and told her it is time for bed so fellow me Wendy natsu said.

Meanwhile when they got to their new house wow natsu you made this for you and me Wendy said. Yep I did so let's go inside and I will show you where you will be sleeping at and couple other places natsu said. Well let's get to bed Wendy we got a big day tomorrow we'll good night and have good dreams Wendy natsu said. Okay your too natsu Wendy says.

 **Well that concludes this chapter see yah later**

 **Natsu: hell blood dragon what kind of magic am I going to learn later in the future and who am I going to meet tomorrow.**

 **Hell blood dragon: that is going to be a surprise so wait and see**

 **Natsu: but I want to know now**

 **Hell blood dragon: I said no and that is final now go to bed**

 **Well that is going to be the end for this chapter thanks for reading tell me what other kind of magic will natsu learn well hell blood dragon signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Wendy time to wake up so you can eat breakfast natsu said. Ok natsu I am coming Wendy said. OK I am going to set your food on the table when you get down here because I am planning on going to a village to get some thing so I am going to drop you off at the guild hall so you won't be alone by yourself natsu said.**

 **Ok natsu Wendy said. when she finally got down stairs, and started eating and told natsu wow this is not bad natsu Wendy said.**

 **Thanks Wendy for saying that it is my first time cooking so I am glad that you like it natsu said. Well when I get you to the guild that if I don't come back a day or more I want you to ask someone if you can stay their and when I get back I am going to take you shopping for awhile ok natsu said.**

 **Ok natsu then let's go the faster you get their the better ok Wendy said. You can't wait to go shopping then huh natsu said. Ya I can't wait and can I invite some friends also Wendy ask . Just don't go crazy ok. OK Wendy said.**

 **Well let's get going to the guild then Wendy natsu said . Ok Wendy said.**

 **Later at the guild I can't believe how much destruction they have cause Makarov said. Then he notice the guild doors opened up showing him natsu and Wendy just entered the guild.**

 **Huh I thought that you were not going to be here for two more hours till everyone else comes Makarov said. Well I was going to drop Wendy off at the guild until I come back natsu said.**

 **Ah I see so you want me to ask your two new mates to look after her then Makarov ask? That will be helpful because I know they will take care of her while I am gone natsu said.**

 **Okay then that is all you got to tell me Makarov ask ? Well there is one more thing I got some new magic books and I am also looking for lost magic I say about two lost magic I been looking for that catch my interest and I am right now learning some more different types of magic also so ya can you help me with that natsu ask.**

 **Of course but it's going to be when you get back from your mission Makarov said. Ok thank you master natsu said.**

 **Back at the Dragneel house, well I should pack for three days that I am going to be gone at the village to do some work for this family to help them out In that time while I work on my magic their for awhile so every thing is packed up so I might as well head out and get their as fast as I can to get started so let's go natsu said grabbing his bag and heading out to the village that was called the village of storms.**

 **At the strauss household well let's get to the guild and see what is going to happen today Mira said. Let's go and see who their right now lisanna said. Well its decided let's go to the guild elfman said.**

 **Back at the guild, the doors had opened to Mira, lisanna, and elfman and they only see two people at the bar witch was Wendy and Makarov talking to each other until Makarov notice the three of them and ask them to come over here for a while.**

 **So master what do you want Mira ask. Well natsu is off visiting a village for a while and wondering if you could watch over Wendy while he is gone master ask.**

 **Sure it would be fun for me to do that Mira said. Well that's good to hear master said.**

 **At the village of storms, man this place is nice and the people here is nice and I might as well find the place I am supposed to go natsu said. Well there is a book store here so I could take a look inside to see what they have natsu thought.**

 **After an hour, wow I got some new books some for Wendy lessons and I got three more magic books that are crash, re-quipped, seal magic. Well let's see If I could go and find my way their hopefully natsu thought.**

 **But his attention was caught on a girl that was probably his age but with white hair and she tries to move the crate of wood and then he just walk up to her and ask her if she needs any help and she said yes.**

 **So what is your name natsu ask?**

 **My name is yukino and what is your name she ask. My name is Natsu Dragneel I am looking for a place that needed some help till the next raid hits he said. Her eyes went wide and said that the place that needed help was where she lived at.**

 **Then natsu ask her how far was her place was. Then she told him it not far just a couple of turns and we should be their by noon. When they finally reach to her house she called for her parents to come outside.**

 **When they did they were greeted by the person that is going to help them with the raids that is coming up soon. Well hello there are you the one that came from fairy tail yukino's father ask. Yes I am my name is Natsu Dragneel it is nice to meet you both natsu said. Well let's talk what to do before the raid starts yukino mother said.**

 **Three hours later**

 **Well everything is set up and ready to go so we should get supplies ready before it hits natsu said.**

 **That's a good idea natsu yukion's mother said .**

 **Well let's do this we will be paired with partners, but before he finished sorano yukino's big sister came to the house and said I'm back.**

 **Hi big sister how have your day been yukino said.**

 **Not bad and who is he is he going to be helping us with the raid right sorano said.**

 **Yes he is and his name is Natsu Dragneel yukino said.**

 **Well it's good to meet you natsu, my name is sorano yukion's big sister she said.**

 **Well it's nice to meet you to sorano, and is it okay that I call you angle by the way natsu said.**

 **I have no problem being called angle she said.**

 **Alright back on topic we will be going in groups to get this done within two days natsu said.**

 **So the teams are going to be me, angle, and yukion then Mr and Mis aguria.**

 **So my group will be getting the place set up while you two get the food and water setup so let's begin natsu said.**

 **Time skip 12 hours later**

 **That was hell of a day guys natsu said.**

 **Yah we did a lot of work in 12 hours so that was really nice to get through yukino said.**

 **Well we should get ready the raid will be after tomorrow so we need a good night sleep natsu said.**

 **Mom is it ok for natsu to sleep in our room for the night yukino ask?**

 **Sure and maybe you three could get to know each other better yukino's mother said.**

 **Well let's go to bed we got a long day tomorrow yukino's father said.**

 **Goodnight the both of you natsu, angle, and yukino said.**

 **Good night they said back to the three retreating figures.**

 **They will have a bright future With Natsu I Can See It yukino father said.**

 **In the morning at 4:30 o'clock**

 **Let's see if I can do this natsu said. fire dragon shield Creating a fire dome that blocks anything to take it down and it protects whoever is in the dome.**

 **Well looks like I got move a done now let's try some new magic Natsu said. shadow sword rain creating dozens of shadow swords around the target and striking a endless amount at the borders .**

 **Well that should do for now we need to make sure that every thing is in place and ready to go for this dame raid natsu said.**

 **Back at yukion's house**

 **Where is natsu angle ask her little sister. I don't know but he should be around here somewhere yukion replied.**

 **He's not here yukino said.**

 **Where could he be angle said.**

 **Until they hear the door open showing natsu with a lot of dirt on him.**

 **Natsu where have you been we were worried about you they said.**

 **Sorry had to do some training and getting ready for this raid natsu said.**

 **Well ok but Make Sure To Tell Us Before You Go Somewhere Again Angle said.**

 **Ok I will sorry for making you worried about me natsu said.**

 **Apology accepted angle said.**

 **The raid is going to start soon so we should get everyone in the house so we could get it over with natsu said.**

 **Yukino and angle go get the food and water an put them in the basement natsu asked?**

 **I will be getting your parents to get back here so we can get through this storm natsu said.**

 **Wait natsu do you hear that angle ask?**

 **Yes it does and the ground is starting to shake a lot natsu said.**

 **Booooom**

 **What is happening two sisters ask.**

 **Sounds like it has started and it sounds like explosions everywhere and screams natsu said.**

 **Booooom**

 **You two get behind me natsu said.**

 **Ok they said.**

 **Fire dragons shield natsu yelled out by covering them with a sphere of fire.**

 **At the mean time the house exploded when he cast it.**

 **When they got out the sphere of fire they see destruction every where and bandits are killing the villagers.**

 **Seeing it right in front natsu magic power is getting ready when they saw them.**

 **Shit here they come yukino, angle go to safety until I finish with them natsu said.**

 **Ok they said.**

 **Well here I come lighting flame dragon roar shooting a giant blast at them at least killing 20 of them.**

 **Shadow sword rain throwing swords made of shadows in the air than dropping them on top the bandits killing over 60 more bandits.**

 **Looks like there is one more left and he have to be the leader of them natsu thought.**

 **Well now this is something and if I can capture you and turn you into my personal slave the man said.**

 **Like that will ever happen dragon slayer secret art lighting flame dragon volcanic eruption strike natsu yelled out by summoning a giant volcano blasting out of it is fire and lighting then we're the man stood at just got destroyed sending a giant pillar of fire and lighting into the air discretion the man until there was nothing left.**

 **Dam that took a lot of power to use that natsu thought.**

 **well yukino and angle get down hear it is over natsu yelled out.**

 **After a while they gotten back to natsu seeing his handy work .**

 **Dam natsu that is a bit much they said .**

 **I don't know but what I can guess from the village that no one survive natsu said.**

 **Oh god no that means our parents are dead now angle said while starting to cry with yukino is but they both got pulled into a hug with natsu .**

 **It's ok it's going to be ok you two come with me to the guild they can treat you as family natsu said.**

 **Are you sure that they will let us in the guild yukion ask.**

 **Ok course I'm sure they let me in natsu said.**

 **Ok we'll come with you and by the way we never told you this but our magic celestial spirits magic angle said.**

 **Wow that is really rear magic you two have well let's get going natsu said.**

 **Three days later**

 **Man finally we got here yukino said.**

 **Don't worry you two since we got here we are going be resting up at my house let you two get washed up and don't worry about the clothes we are going shopping soon when I see my sister Wendy natsu said.**

 **Ah thank you so much natsu they both said.**

 **Well that is the end of this chapter and I hope you like it and sorry I didn't upload this sooner I forgot to save the chapter is was working on so I hope you guys like this until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit sorry for not updating for a long time I had shit to do like school and other stuff so ya I hope you like the story I don't own fairy tail**

Alright you two welcome to my place natsu said.

Wow is this where you live yukino ask.

Yes it is so let's go inside and get ready for tomorrow natsu said.

Ok both of them said.

 **Tomorrow morning**

Hey yukino do you smell something like bacon and eggs angle ask.

Yes I do want to see where the smell is coming from yukino ask.

Sure might as well angle said.

So they both gone down to the kitchen and what they saw was natsu behind the stove making breakfast.

Well looks like I don't have to call you two down for breakfast so go take a seat and I will bring you your breakfast for you natsu said.

Ok both of them answered.

so natsu what are we going to do today yukino ask while sitting at the table where natsu and angle are eating at.

Well I was going to introduce you two to the guild then meet up with my sister and friends and go shopping for clothes and other things and you two are going to be joining us than after that we'll be training for awhile to get better at our magic while I will be helping you two and my sister then help my sister on her knowledge and teach her how to write natsu said.

Wow that is a lot for you to do and we will try our best when we are training with you they said.

Good because we should get ready to head out to the guild to introduce you to the guild than my sister.

After breakfast they cleaned up and started to get to the guild to meet up with Wendy and tell the master of the guild how the mission went and introduce the new members to the guild.

 **At the guild**

I wonder if natsu is coming back here Wendy said.

I wonder that to Wendy Mira said.

Me to lisanna said.

Well lets hope he comes back to us safe in the mean time lets go an have some fun Wendy said.

 **Outside of the guild**

Well are you guys ready natsu ask.

Yes I'm ready yukino said.

Me to angle said.

Well lets go inside natsu says pushing the guild doors open.

 **Inside the guild**

Well this is certainly a surprise angle said while staring in the guild were their was a giant battle going on in the center of the building.

Yes it is hey natsu dose this always happen yukino ask.

Yes it dose natsu said.

Well lets get ready for introductions shall we yukino angle said.

Of course big sis yukino said.

Well natsu can you get their attention so we can finally join the guild please angle said.

Sure natsu said.

everyone shut up we got new members here natsu yelled out startling everyone and stopping the fight to look over at the guilds entrance to see natsu and two new people.

So natsu I see you have completed the mission Makarov ask.

I kind a complete it while failing it natsu said while looking at the ground.

What do you mean natsu Makarov ask.

What I mean is that the parents that sent the mission are dead and I only could of save they're kids which are the ones that are with me currently and their names are yukino and angel natsu said.

Well it is nice to meet you two and natsu don't worry everyone makes mistakes Makarov said.

Thank you master natsu said .

Well now come over to the bar you two so we can get you your guild stamps Makarov said.

Ok they both answered.

Now what color and where you want it at Makarov ask.

I want mine to be blue and in the same place natsu have his at yukino said. And I want mine to be blue with white strips and at the same place like natsu's at angel said.

Ok their you two go now go have fun Makarov said.

Now that's done let me introduce you two to my sister and two of my mates natsu said. While walking to their table.

Hey Wendy I am back natsu said.

Hey big brother Wendy said while she ran up to him giving him a hug.

How you been to Mira natsu ask.

I been good and I am so happy to see you again Wendy said.

Well that's good natsu said

So how you both been natsu asked the two sisters.

Its been good natsu ,lisanna said.

I had so much fun playing with Wendy while we were talking about things Mira said.

Well its good to see you three again and these two are new In this guild so do you want to introduce your self natsu said.

Hi my name is lisanna and this is my big sis Mira lisanna said.

An my name is Wendy I hope we can be friends Wendy said.

Its nice to meet you three my name is yukino and my big sis name is angle we hope we can be good friends yukino said.

By the way do you two want to live with me and wendy, yukino and angle natsu asked.

Sure since we both don't have a house anymore and we would want to try more of your awesome food angle replied.

Alright now it is time for us to go shopping to you two my sister some new clothes natsu said.

After three hours 0f shopping

So you three you got all the stuff you wanted natsu ask.

Yes Wendy replied wearing a green scale like dress with two white feather like on her arms.

Yep angle replied wearing a white feather like dress .

I really do like my new clothes yukino said wearing a cyan blue shirt with a dark blue skirt.

Well lets go ahead and get you two set up at the house and get a good night rest natsu said.

Ok I cant wait to see what's going to happen tomorrow wendy said.

Well lets go home and get the stuff ready then natsu said.

 **At another part of magnolia**

I wonder what could happen tomorrow I hope I can test out that new kid he seems really strong at his age in order to do the thangs that he did the man thought.

 **Tomorrow morning at the dragneel residence**

Is that the smell of breakfast that means natsu is cooking this morning angle thought.

Everyone breakfest is ready natsu yelled out.

Ok everyone else repliled.

 **A few minites at the table**

So how did you guys slept natsu asked?

I slept really good big bro wemdy said and with us angle said.

That is good to hear I have a feeling something awsome is gonna happen soon at the guild so we better hurry up and get to the guild natsu said.

Ok everyone replied.

 **Ok well that is the end of this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for not uploading this a lot sooner well ill see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up it has been awhile since I updated the story sorry and all but I been thinking about redoing the previous chapters to try to make them better and same with the mates and the fights of the story and try not to rush the chapters for them and as well deiced how much magic types he's goanna learn over time but once I decided what they are it will be fun to see how the spells will work so I will see ya after redoing the last 5 chapters then ill drop this message**


End file.
